Glovey Vs. Hefty/Part 2
Glovey and his troupe of Smurfs walk down the rainy path towards the beach. They all appeared with hoods covering their heads, barely showing their faces. They stood in the rain, waiting for Hefty Smurf and his troupe. Hefty steps forward in his old knight suit. Brainy Smurf runs forward to Hefty. Brainy: Let’s rethink this now, Hefty. You’ve gone too far with this. We’ve got to turn back. Hefty: No, Brainy. I’m in too deep now. What will the others think of me then? There’s no turning back now. You hear me Glovey Smurf? Hefty draws out his sword as Glovey Smurf steps forward and removes his hood. He draws out his old Smurf Sword. The blade shines in its familiar Green and pink metals. Suddenly, Glovey makes his eyes wide as he hallucinates and sees the rain turn into raining fire. The surrounding Smurfs become his fellow former Sunwalkers standing, and appearing wounded. He then sees a demon swiftly run at him, swinging a sword to attack him. Glovey defends with his sword, as everything turns back to normal, revealing it to be Hefty Smurf who attacks him. Hefty: What’s wrong, hairball? It’s not your sword that got dull. Glovey ignores him and pushes him back. The two continue to clash swords until Glovey slips into a puddle. He rolls to his side as avoids being cut. Hefty: Getting too old, Glovey Smurf? They say you defeated many monsters and demons. That you fought angels. That the gods themselves begged you for mercy. All I see is an old joke. He continued to swing at Glovey, who could barely dodge and took a few hits and piercings. Hefty: Behold the so called champion of the Smurfs. Take a good look everyone. Remember who the foreman of the Smurfs really is. But now, it’s time to end this little pissing match. I’ll defeat you right in front of your wife and son. Glovey turned his head and saw Smurfette as she cried, and covered Angelo’s eyes. Glovey: Smurfette… Angelo… Hefty: Everyone will learn their place tonight. Glovey fake Smurf, you will know your place will always be under my heel. Now and forever. Glovey gets up as both drop their weapons and begin to wrestle. Glovey gets pushed back. He gets up and runs back, only to get a roundhouse kick in the face. Hefty: Perfect. Right in the face. Let’s see if it can break any more now. Instead of falling, Glovey takes the kick and continues to pursue Hefty and grabs him tight. Hefty: How can you still stand?! PERHAPS I WAS TOO GENTLE WITH YOU! Glovey uses his head and hits Hefty right on the nose. Hefty loses balance. Glovey continues to punch his stomach, then throws flurry punches at his face. Hefty: How dare you touch me? How could a fake like yourself best me? I worked hard all my life! I am the foreman! Glovey: It’s over, Hefty. He turns around and makes his way back to his team of Smurfs. Hefty gets up and wipes his face. He sees his sword on the ground and quickly grabs it. He runs fast to stab Glovey on the back, but misses as Glovey turned around and dodges the stab. Papa Smurf: That is enough! Everyone gasps as they see Papa Smurf. He has never looked more disappointed. Papa Smurf: I am very disappointed in all of you tonight. Both of you though. Such acts of hatred. Such violence. How low can you get. This is exactly how humans behave. They create opposing sides. And then brothers fight to the death. Glovey: Papa Smurf, please… I… Papa Smurf: I know you’ve been gone for a while Glovey Smurf. I know of your conflicts and situation. You should know better not to fall for mere taunts. You are a strong warrior. I saw you pummel Hefty mercilessly after the point in which he obviously had no chance of winning the fight. At that moment, everyone’s mouth was wide open. Hefty had never been more humiliated in his life. Glovey: But, Papa Smurf. It’s not… Papa Smurf: NO EXCUSES! YOU’RE BOTH GROUNDED! TO YOUR CHAMBERS. I’ll decide your punishment in the morning. Everyone makes their way back to their homes, and call it a night. Brainy and Tuffy try to help Hefty walk. Hefty reacts by pushing his friends off and stomping on his own. Brainy: Wait a sec, Hefty? Tuffy: Let him go, Brainy. I can’t smurf what just happened. I’m sure your brains understand better than I. Brainy simply nods and follows Tuffy back to the girls village. Hefty turns the opposite way, venturing into the woods. He let the rain wash his wounds as he walked around like a madman in the night. Hefty: I’m sure Glovey is laying dead by now. Papa Smurf would always choose his true Smurfs over someone like him. Adding more wounds to his already existing ones won’t help him either. Ha ha! He then got angry as he tried not to pass out. He noticed he was still bleeding, making him lose energy. Hefty: Look at me; dwindling it down! Nothing but a Smurfing fool! Just like my smuring rival! Smurf it! As he continued to rant down the road, he bumped into what looked like an old woman wearing a long cloak and hood. “Watch yourself, worm! Have you no respect for your elders, dog?! I ought to drain you clean to dust!” Hefty: Oh? Your threat has me quaking in my boots, you old gutter snipe. How will I escape this moment of mortal peril? How will you escape my anger and rage tonight, hag? The old woman revealed herself to be a sorceress as she pointed at Hefty, making a zap of thunder strike next to him. Hefty dodged the magic and stomped on her feet. The old witch jumped up and down in pain. She dropped belongings which included a very eerie looking stone mask. Hefty: What’s this? It’s a mask. It’s made of stone. There’s needles sticking from the side. As Hefty was examining the mask, the witch stood up and blew on a whistle. As this happened, she summoned with her magic a group of trolls. “Let us go already, you evil witch” The witch then threatened them as she revealed who she was. Morgan Le Fey: I Morgan Le Fey am losing my patience with this one. I shall grant you freedom if you dispose of him. And bring me back my torture mask. I will be waiting in the castle ahead. The witch disappeared and the trolls ran towards Hefty Smurf. He began to punch every single one and avoid their attacks. Hefty: You think I’m in the mood to play with some trashy trolls?! You want your torture mask so badly, let me help you put it on. Hefty lifts the mask with both hands and runs it into a mob of trolls. As they all fall down, a drop of blood from Hefty’s hand slowly makes its way onto the surface of the mask. The trolls quickly run away as they see the mask glowing, except for one who couldn’t escape. The mask extended its needles and pierced the troll’s skull and brain, similar to an acupuncture. The others let their ally alone with Hefty as they disappeared into the woods. The mask continued to bright up. Hefty: What is that light?! Hefty saw the troll fall down on his back as the mask released itself from his face. Hefty picked it up and looked at it and back at the troll, who appeared dead. Hefty: All of that spectacle for nothing. Useless. That was boring. He then tossed the mask behind him. Hefty: I expected more from you, mask. That Morgan Le Fey hasn’t changed a bit. Useless. Hefty wiped his armor and noticed the rain had stopped. He removed his hood and began to walk away. He heard a sound, and felt frozen. He turned around and saw the body was gone. Hefty: What…? Impossible.. He turned around again, and saw the troll standing in front of him. He looked different this time. Hefty: He’s alive…! That face… Those teeth…! His colors… Purple. The troll grew wings and hissed as he went after Hefty. Hefty screamed and lost his sense of being brave as he cowardly whimpered and hid. Hefty: I must escape, or destroy him! The troll hissed and tore a tree apart by clawing at it. Hefty pulls out his sword and slices the troll’s arm. He freaks out when he sees it regenerate. The troll scowls and responds by slapping him in the face. The slap was so powerful that it sent the Smurf flying backwards. Hefty: What incredible strength! Agh…! Even now… he advances. I cut his hand. Does the pain mean nothing even when he can heal? My arm. He shattered my shoulder with but a glancing blow. He looks to his side and sees a cliff. He begins to crawl for his life. Hefty: This cliff is my only chance. I can drop down and hope I land in the river. I must jump in! Hefty is too slow as the vampire grabs him by the neck and inserts his fingers inside his veins as he begins to slowly drain his blood. The troll begins to appear to be getting younger and muscular. As Hefty slowly shrivels up, the Sun begins to rise. Hefty: This is how it ends… The last thing I see is the rising Sun. What a joke. It’s as though it is laughing at me. And this freak… he’s draining me. So this is the secret power of the mask. I’m dying! I had such plans! The Sun reached the sky, killing the vampire and turning it to dust. Hefty then regained his youth. Hefty gasped for air as he breathed in a fast pace and felt himself young again. Hefty: The Sun destroyed him… He then turned around and saw the mask away from him. He took it and frowned. Then after, he gave an awful smile. Hefty: Glovey Smurf… Meanwhile in the Smurfettes’ village, Not all was well. Papa Smurf had gotten ill. News spread out quickly to the rest of the Smurfs who had stayed behind. No Smurf knew who to really blame. Some blamed Hefty Smurf for his behavior towards Glovey Smurf. Others blamed the Gloved Smurf’s return since many believed the catastrophe on the old village was because of him, and Hefty’s rage was also the cause of him. Nonetheless, the majority chose to believe the farce and threatened Glovey Smurf as he stumbles back into the village, falling face down in the mud. “Well, isn’t this a familiar sight?” “Just like old times, eh Glovey?” Many Smurfs laughed and mocked at Glovey Smurf. Glovey understood them as he got up and saw a flashback of himself being ridiculed the first time he had met those Smurfs who were against him. He ignored them as he wiped himself and made his way to Papa Smurf. He tries to enter the chamber, but is stopped by Smurfstorm. Smurfstorm: Hold it right there. Haven’t you caused enough trouble for one day? Glovey looks at her, raises an eyebrow, then proceeds. Smurfstorm: Hey! Perhaps you didn’t hear me, boy? Smurfstorm gets mad and runs in front of him. Glovey: Step aside. Smurfstorm: I figured a troublemaker like you would be the start of all this. Make it easy for yourself and everyone else by leaving. Let this lesson be lodged into that head of yours. Smurfstorm tries to pull on the haired Smurf. His instincts kick in as he twists her arm, making it have a crack sound, and flip her to the ground. She shouts in agony and tries to reach for an arrow on the floor. Glovey grabs it quickly and tosses it behind. Smurfstorm: You broke my arm! Glovey: You’re pretty strong. But you lack discipline. The problem is that you easily let your guard down. If you’re going to do something, do it fast. Don’t let your opponent know what you are doing. He then twists her arm back to normal. She cries again, then stops surprised as she is able to move her arm and hand again. He then walks away. She gets angry and grabs the arrow and reaches for her bow. She aims and fires it at the haired Smurf. Glovey turns around and catches the arrow. Glovey: But still… That was some fancy shooting. You’re pretty good. Glovey then hands the arrow back to Smurfstorm, and makes his way to Papa Smurf. Smurfstorm stands there surprised with her cheeks turning rosy red. Smurfstorm: Pretty… good… huh. Glovey opens the door to Papa Smurf’s room and finds him being tended to by the other Smurfettes and Smurfwillow. Smurfwillow: Ah, you must be tonight’s troublemaker. Your Papa Smurf isn’t doing too well. It was a bad idea for him to come out this late during this storm. Unfortunately, we don’t have all the ingredients to create the elixir needed to cure him. We require large amounts of Honey. We’ll just have to wait until until morning comes. Glovey: Let me go. Let me make things right. Smurfwillow: My boy, it’s not going to be an easy journey. Beyond our borders is ugly country. You’ll have to make your way to the Honey Peninsula. It is guarded by a gang called the Spiders from Mars. Glovey: Spiders from Mars? Smurfwillow: Apparently, anyone who meets them never returns. I suggest you take your friends with you. Glovey: No. If what you say is true, then it sounds too dangerous. Smurfwillow: So, you’ll stay? Glovey: No. I'll go alone. Don’t tell anyone.It can cause more trouble, especially for Papa Smurf. Smurfwillow: You’re a foolish one. But, you’re a brave one as well. Perhaps I misjudged you. I had a assumption of you based on the many opinions I have heard from your fellow Smurfs. Glovey exits the room and sees Smurfstorm waiting outside. Smurfstorm: I heard the whole thing. I’m in. Glovey: No, Smurfstorm. I must do this alone. Smurfstorm: I didn’t ask for your permission to go. You need me. I know the way. You’re not familiar with this land. Glovey sighs as he shakes his head. Glovey: Very well… Lead the way then. The two exit the hall. Smurfstorm appears wearing fingerless gloves and a long scarf that covers her mouth. Glovey puts on the hood of his cape. The storm continues as the two Smurfs go through the village into a new unfamiliar land. Glovey gazed on top of a hill onto the countryside. He noticed it was covered in snow. Glovey: I can’t believe I never noticed this land before. Smufstorm: What you Smurfs recognise as the Cursed Country expands beyond our borders. The snow you see before you is part of the curse. Glovey: I never understood why it was called the Cursed Country. Smurfstorm: From what I heard, it was given the name after many who lived or had been through here took notice of the phenomenons and disasters that always occurred periodically. The two continue down the road until the rain turns into snow. They stop when they see what looks like an abandoned ghost town. Smurfstorm: You sure you don’t want me to come along? I heard about your feats, but in your current state it could be dangerous. Glovey: I’ll take it from here. You must make your way back quickly before anyone notices you have left as well. If Smurfette asks for me, tell her I’ll be back. Smurfstorm nods as she turns around and makes her way back. Glovey continues onward. Smurfstorm turns around and calls for the haired Smurf. Smurfstorm: Hey, Smurf!l Glovey turns around and sees her make finger gun gestures. Smurfstorm: You’re pretty good! Glovey smiles and waves back. He gets serious again and continues through the town. A large blizzard appears out of nowhere and makes things hard to see. He can barely see destroyed homes and graffiti on various walls. He is finally able to see well again and finds himself standing in front of a long and narrow alleyway. Glovey: (Thoughts) I have to very quiet here. The enemy could be anywhere in this snow. I have to get that honey no matter what it takes. As Glovey walks forward, a large cat jumps out of the snow. It runs with a dead puppy on its mouth. Glovey: That cat! It was eating a puppy! He then hears a loud whistle and sees three figures run from a building top and head straight towards him. “You do the honors, mate! Slice him open with your blade! I want his guts for supper!” “Right then!” Glovey: The Spiders, was it? This must be the gang Smurfwillow spoke of. The troupe appeared to be Elves. Though they acted as muggers, they appeared dressed in a sophisticated attire. One ran fast with a large blade and was ready to slice Glovey Smurf. The Smurf quickly caught the blade with his hand, as it slowly bled in the snow. “What?! Check out this idiot! He grabbed my blade!” The other two stopped and stood as they watched surprised. The Elf tried hard to pull his blade back. “In all my days, I’ve never seen the likes!” Heh, heh… Stuck, ain’tcha? Once I pick my blade, I’ll be picking your fingers from the snow and use them as darts for board night.” Glovey: Try it then. The moment you pull, my foot will kick out at your groind, with all the force of a sledgehammer. I’m willing to see our transaction through. Are you? I only fight to protect my friends and family from those who wish them hard. I doubt very much that your resolve is equal to mine. The Elf grinds his teeth and pulls his blade. He dodges the kick, but receives a punch that sends him backwards. Glovey: I’ve had enough. I’m wasting time here. Now tell me, where can I find the Honey Peninsula? The leader of the gang steps forward as he fixes his bowler hat. “Tough talk! If you’re looking to lose body parts, do stick around.” Glovey: So you’re the leader of the Spider gang? Category:Glovey Vs. Hefty Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles